


There's Something About Clary

by Heyoo



Series: The Girls of Shadowhunters [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Clary Fray, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, But Like Super Smutty, Clizzy - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Hickeys, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo
Summary: In an instant, Isabelle Lightwood had become entirely intoxicated by the newest Shadowhunter in her life—but what was she going to do about it?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Girls of Shadowhunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752244
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	There's Something About Clary

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I don't really know how quote unquote good this is, but it's the most fun I've had writing maybe ever because Clizzy has quickly become one of my favorite OTPs and it makes me regret not watching this show sooner. I hope someone enjoys whatever this is.
> 
> Set during early Season 1 but there are no major spoilers.

Throughout her entire (wildly unconventional) life, Isabelle Lightwood had never felt like... _this_.

She wished she could articulate what _this_ was, but this alien feeling had completely floored her. She had always thought she would stay strong. After all, she was a warrioristic wonder who won out against whatever wicked wrongdoers came between her and her fellow Shadowhunters. But she had never counted on encountering an apparently unstoppable enemy. 

She had never counted on encountering Clary freakin’ Fray.

She could be at the top of her game, feeling oh so sure of herself, then Clary would walk into the room and she’d suddenly be rendered completely powerless. It was as if the ginger haired newcomer had her locked under some sort of spell, the usually brash bombshell becoming a whole new person. She just couldn’t help it. Ever since the newbie had wandered into her world, she had felt deeply connected to her, and (she hoped) Clary felt the same. Though even then, she couldn’t quite explain why they had developed such an instantaneous bond. Maybe it was the fact that she finally had another female Shadowhunter in her life. True, there was her mom, but her mother never seemed to be ‘in her life’ unfortunately. She finally had found another girl she could relate to. Hell, maybe the inquisitive ingenue enticed her so much simply because she was a fresh fair face in this familiar fantasy world. Of course, she always more than welcomed Jace and Alec’s company, and she would undoubtedly die for either one of them if need be, but whatever feelings Clary stirred up inside of her were markedly different than what she felt towards them. 

Granted, it probably didn’t hurt that Clary Fray was the prettiest person she had ever laid eyes on. Sure, Meliorn was great for a hookup and yes, Simon was admittedly ‘nerd hot’, but the doe-eyed rookie really was in a league of her own. Izzy was fairly sure she could get lost in staring at this nubile newcomer for all eternity. As a matter of fact, that’s what she was doing right now, just standing here and getting caught up in the striking sight that was Clary sitting on her bed. Even while doing the most ‘mundane’ things, the newly-minted Shadowhunter was beyond beautiful. Izzy scanned every inch of the long flowing ginger locks falling down over the novice’s shoulders before intently gazing into her glimmering green eyes, which looked right back at the adventurous adventuress, a slight hint of perplexity everpresent. At last, the former Fairchild spoke. 

“Sooo...what’s up?” Clary asked, obviously curious as to why Izzy’s eyes were glued to her.

“Nothing much.” Izzy coyly replied, a sly smirk slowly spreading on her face as she remained locked on looking at her friend. “How ‘bout you?”

“Weeelll, I’m wondering why my friend is staring a hole through me, but otherwise, just chilling.” Clary teased, though there also seemed to be an undercurrent of genuine concern as to why the more experienced Shadowhunter couldn’t take those big brown eyes off of her. 

Izzy could feel her heart practically leap out of her chest and sweat beading down her forehead as she saw an opening to do what she had wanted to do the first minute she saw Clary Fray, her stomach churning at the thought of actually acting on her feelings towards her newest friend. The last thing she wanted to do was scare off the imaginative ginger by making the wrong move, but her desires were getting increasingly impossible to ignore. If she didn’t initiate something soon with the attractive redhead, she knew the exponential amount of potential their interactions had indicated would expediently evaporate, and she’d be left to sulk as she contemplated what could’ve been. She knew she couldn’t let Clary slip through the cracks.

Against her better judgement and in defiance of any self control, the Shadowhunting veteran took a hold of the other girl and without warning, leaned forward and kissed her... _hard_. It was a risky move for sure, and one that appeared to not be paying off, given the complete dead fish on Clary’s end. Ugh, how could she have been this stupid? Talk about coming on too strong! Now the only option was for her to pull away and bolt out of the room. She could still work with the ginger on whatever missions came their way, but any chance of casual everyday conversation? She just fucking blew that. 

However, the split second before she was about to pull away, a miracle happened—Clary kissed back. The girl that had dominated her mind ever since entering her life was pressing those pretty pink lips against hers and returning her affection wholeheartedly, or at the very least she was seeing what would happen if she did, which gave Izzy the incentive to take the proceedings a step further, her tongue gently grazing the jubilant ginger’s upper lip. Taking the hint, Clary parted her lips, allowing Izzy to move her soft wet tongue inside Clary’s warm and waiting mouth, the redhead rookie responded by sucking on said muscle, triggering a moan from the curvaceous conqueror. Eventually the two tough teen’s tongues intertwined, the strawberry blonde sensually swirling hers around on the tip of Izzy’s, the Lightwood girl acting in kind, their tongues slowly circling each other, both of them enthusiastically exploring each other’s mouths. And that wasn’t the only area explored as their hands inevitably began moving down each others’ bodies, Izzy grasping a hold of Clary’s ample ass and pushing her forward, causing this blissful kiss to go even deeper. Clary meanwhile put all of her focus on the nigh unignorable assets in front of her, rubbing her fingers over the evident outline of Izzy’s erect nipples very clearly poking through the skin tight material of the black v-neck tank top she was wearing.

Izzy immediately moaned as she felt the other girl’s fingers orbit her areolas. For a while now, she had been blessed (or cursed, depending on the situation) with a large chest, so she had grown accustomed to her lovers exerting all their attention on her juicy tits, but that didn’t make it any less amazing when they did. She absolutely adored getting her massive mounds massaged by just about anyone, but having the center of her frequent fantasies now putting all of her focus on stimulating the bold and bodacious badass’s big breasts and shoving her tongue further and further down the fervent fighter's throat was unadulterated heaven, plain and simple. Adrenaline kicking to overdrive, Izzy pushed Clary onto the bed, the two girls aimlessly rolling around for a bit until the luscious Lightwood allowed the shorter girl to stay on top of her, those soft and tiny hands still firmly planted on her robust bust as the two girls persisted in their passionate frenching, Clary now in complete control of the kiss. Both of the Shadowhunters seemed to realize that Izzy probably could roll the ginger over and seize power in mere seconds, but where was the fun in that? Isabelle had been dreaming about this brazen babe the minute she had been graced with her presence, so she was willing to let Clary dictate what they did together. In fact, she openly invited it, the thought of letting her strong will and her rigorous vigor fade away so that the fierce yet flowery Fray could take charge becoming progressively more enticing. Unfortunately, the gutsy ginger soon broke the kiss entirely, which caused the seasoned Shadowhunter to eye her with ire as she yearned for something sempiternal. Obviously, that wish wasn’t exactly feasible, but still, she felt they could have at least gone on for a few more minutes. Or hours.

If the strawberry blonde registered the betrayal the brunette felt, she didn’t appear to care. In fact, the affable artist actually had the audacity to dorkily bop the thicker girl’s nose with her index finger, leading to a look of mock outrage on the Lightwood’s face before both girls lightly chuckled.

“Well, I _guess_ that answered my question.” Clary said with a cute little grin. 

Izzy raised an eyebrow as she simpered, “Too forward?”

Slightly laughing, Clary affectionately rolled her eyes, “No, not at all.”

The redhead then returned to passionately planting her lips down on the other young woman, only now she had graduated to the stupendous stunner’s neck, which elicited a moan from the curvy combatant. The ginger delivered a litany of lingering kisses down Izzy’s slender neck, reveling in the small whimpers and slight shudders they produced from the well trained Shadowhunter. Each time she pressed her lips against the bodacious brunette’s soft flesh, she could feel one of her many qualms dissolve into the abyss, none of her worries mattering as she poured all of her concentration on pleasing Isabelle Lightwood. While whatever sort of bizarre triangle transpiring between her, Simon, and Jace occupied a lot of her current love life, Clary would be outright lying if she said Isabelle had evaded her thoughts. Given the couple of nights she had experimented with Maureen during her senior year of high school, Clary Fray was slowly accepting the fact she wasn’t necessarily ‘straight’. But even if she _hadn’t_ registered at least a 2 on the Kinsey Scale, she was pretty sure she would be drawn in by the breathtaking allure of her buxom ally. The clear confidence the compassionate combatant contained completely captivated Clary, so much so that she would sometimes get the urge to observe what Izzy was doing when she should be focused on her own Shadowhunting. Each time she looked at the ravishing rebel, she didn’t merely see another peer, but a mirror reflection of everything she strived to be. Isabelle Lightwood was the ideal woman, soft when she wanted to be, tough when she needed to be. She exuded an abundance of charisma and machisma even when she was doing nothing more than simply standing up or laying down, a natural aura of assertiveness accompanying her regardless of the task. In layman’s terms: she was just so fucking cool.

So it was no surprise that shortly after meeting Izzy, Clary’s imagination was inundated with an influx of increasingly indecent thoughts centered around the electrifying eyeful. At night, her hands would slowly slip inside her pajama shorts as she pictured her newfound friend clad in a low cut black dress. At least, that’s what she started out wearing, but her mind more often that not would take this theoretical rendezvous to its natural conclusion, the beddable brunette gradually stripping away any barriers to her bewitchingly beautiful body, until her big boobs and bare backside were on full display for Clary’s wandering eyes to wholly absorb, the nearly incomprehensible artistry of Izzy’s hourglass figure overpowering her senses. Oh, Clary fancied herself an artist, but she knew she could never craft any drawing that was as mesmerising as her irresistibly arresting friend.

Indeed, the strawberry blonde was so immensely enthralled by Izzy’s angelic elegance (well, technically half-Angelic and half-Mundane) that she had barely even noticed her own mouth was open wide and sucking hard on the brunette’s tender neck, the graceful ginger letting her inner impulses and deepest desires take over as she applied as much pressure on that soft flesh as was humanly possible. The second the redhead realized what she was doing, she swiftly pulled away but the damage had been done. She looked down at the freshly delivered hickey right beneath Izzy’s rune, her eyes filled with utter remorse.

“Omigod, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just got super carried away and, and, I…”

Stifling a laugh, Izzy put a finger up to the rookie’s rambling mouth and silenced Clary, “Shhhhh. Don’t apologize. Just give me more.” 

As Izzy pulled her finger away, Clary bit her lower lip and somehow gazed into the brunette babe’s glimmering brown eyes with even more hunger and lust than she had minutes prior.

Taking her friend’s words to heart, Clary lowered her head and clenched her teeth on the neckline of Izzy’s v-neck, impulsively tugging and unwisely trying to rip the material off, which actually left Izzy unable to suppress her giggling, amused by the adorable novice’s eagerness.

“Need a little help?” Izzy inquired playfully, leading Clary to nod as she was still biting down on the material of the brunette’s tank top. 

While chuckling, Izzy pushed her friend off of her and momentarily sat up, sultrily staring at the strawberry blonde. As Clary watched with great anticipation, Izzy removed her tightfitting tank top at a snail’s pace, reveling in the whimpers from the needy ginger as she yearned to ogle that rotund rack. Once she eventually had the top off, she flung it to the side of the room before reaching behind herself and lifted her black lace bra up so the clasp unlocked, her humongous hooters finally free, and the newest member of the Shadow World practically drooling as those incredible A-grade D-cup breasts came into view. Clary was totally transfixed on those top tier tits, the 18 year old ginger panting as she began to lean forward, more than ready to wrap her mouth around these gargantuan globes. Unfortunately for her, Izzy flashed a devilish smirk and pushed Clary’s head back, denying her the chance to bury her face in that magnificent chest.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Izzy waggishly wagged her finger. “Your turn.”

Clary gave a pitiful pout and miserable whine, but obliged the spunky rebel, steadily pulling off her purple top and giving a slight sashay as she did, at first causing Izzy to giggle before the brown haired babe became hypnotized by the heavenly view of Clary’s c-cup tits encased in a stunning red lace pushup bra, and now Izzy was the one left to salivate at that sexy sight. Maybe calling Clary flat chested wasn’t an entirely fair assessment after all, especially once the redheaded hottie removed her bra and revealed her bare breasts to the brunette bombshell. Taking advantage of Izzy’s awe-struck state, Clary promptly pushed her back down on the bed, the two 18 year olds’ sizable breasts pressing together, both girls moaning upon feeling their rock hard nipples poking against each other. As Izzy laid back down on the bed, Clary was half tempted to greet her lips with a kiss, one that would be a bit gentler than their previous makeout session, but she decided against it, instead pursuing what she really wanted. And what she really wanted was to give Isabelle Lightwood’s amazing boobs the respect they deserved.

Sliding down on the bed, Clary took a moment to motorboat those monumental mellons, making the other woman bust out laughing and all but killing the mood entirely. Thankfully, Clary redeemed things when she began kissing in between those two breasts, gradually moving her head over until her lips began to lightly graze Izzy’s left areola, the Lightwood girl gasping as the woman she adored got ever closer to wrapping her soft lips around these supple breasts. Fortunately, seconds later, the fun-loving Fray did exactly that, her mouth engulfing Izzy’s erect nipple, the ardent artist softly sucking on her left tit. 

“Mmm shit Clary,” Izzy moaned, clearly loving everything this gorgeous girl was doing to her, “That’s so fucking good!! B-but maybe a little more pressure? Ah yeah! Oh fuuuck!”

Clary was more than happy to obey her friend’s request, eagerly applying extra pressure to her suction, causing Izzy’s raucous reactions to bounce off the walls, virtually guaranteeing everybody in The Institute heard them, and yet neither girl appeared to be too worried about that. To be fair, Izzy never would have cared. She slept with whoever the hell she wanted to and wasn’t tied down to any one person—at least not before tonight. Obviously, she would love for tonight’s escapades to ensure Clary would become hers, but she knew how integral Jace and Simon were to Clary’s life. 

Therein laid Clary’s current conundrum. She knew she was trapped in between Jace and Simon’s affections, so how would she break the news that neither one of them could ever compare to an absolute goddess like Isabelle Lightwood? It might just be her libido running high, but she honestly couldn’t imagine going back to the crossfires of that love triangle after knowing the wonders of Izzy’s hot naked body. Neither Simon nor Jace could offer her a perfect pair of plump pillowy breasts that she could suck on to her heart's content, something she carried on with as Izzy gasped and groaned, the brunette becoming overwhelmed with pure pleasure. 

Yet in the back of both girls’ minds, a troubling thought gnawed at them. Everything they had engaged in tonight had been so unbelievably incredible, but their lives would be altered significantly if they endured such a drastic change in their relationship. They both knew and cared for Jace and Simon. They considered their feelings and safety, they wanted them to be happy. And if the two girls ended up together, they knew both Jace and Simon would be utterly devastated by the fact that their Clary was in someone else’s arms, and their heartbreak would likewise leave both Izzy and Clary shattered. However, the idea of neither girl being able to further explore anything after everything they had done together tonight was equally crushing.

As both girls desperately pushed away the depressing possibility of tonight being a one-off, they instead persisted with pursuing the present, Clary continuing to suck the Lightwood’s left nipple with every fiber of her being, causing Izzy’s already extreme arousal to increase at a rapid rate, the brunette doing everything in her power in order to not beg her friend to start moving lower, and that struggle grew greatly when Clary began to add her tongue to the mix, that wet pink muscle swirling over Izzy’s erect brown nipple. She slowly circled her tongue clockwise, Izzy whimpering louder with every passing moment, the brunette growing weaker, and her efforts to preserve her patience growing more futile. 

“Claaary!!” The voluptuous vixen whined, but all she got in return was the redhead moving her mouth away from Izzy’s left nipple completely, prompting a pathetic cry from the physically stronger woman, as she was wholly at the mercy of cute little Clary Fray. 

The redhead planted another teasing trail of kisses in between Izzy’s breasts before reaching her right tit, her tongue now nearly brushing up against Izzy’s other nipple, the tip of Clary’s tongue lingering on the areola for a long while until the newbie gave Izzy what she so fiercely desired, her lips parting slightly, making enough room for that stiff nip to occupy her warm and wet mouth. 

It was honestly surprising how experienced the ginger seemed to be, though Izzy obviously welcomed her knowledge and skill with open arms. She just wished that expertise would result in the redhead moving further down her body. Watching and (especially) feeling the woman she considered the epitome of beauty suck her titanic tits caused her swollen clit to burn with lust and yearn for attention, the Lightwood’s lovebud longing to receive the same treatment her D-cups were getting right now. Her sopping cunt craved the touch of Clary’s soft tongue, waves of pleasure flowing all throughout her voluptuous body as Izzy envisioned this jovial ginger burying her face in those shaven sugar walls, tonguefucking that pretty pussy until a rush of girl cum squirted out onto Clary’s precious face. Unfortunately, Izzy’s mind wasn’t in a state right now that she could sacrifice her willpower and implore her current lover to eat her out, as any attempt at expressing a coherent thought instead led to another ear-splitting moan to exit through the fury filled fighter’s juicy red lips.

Mercifully, while Clary began alternating between both breasts, frantically sucking on the nipple and simultaneously circling her tongue around that big brown areola, she traced her finger around the hottie’s hairless cunt, lightly squealing with delight upon discovering the wetness there for her. _All for her_ . A total smokeshow like Isabelle Lightwood was _dripping_ with desire because of her masterful tit sucking, the fact that she actually had the ability to arouse a complete knockout filling Clary with an enormous amount of satisfaction. It also gave her a clear signal that Izzy was ready for so much more, and thus the ginger begrudgingly moved away from these bountiful breasts and began slowly but surely kissing down Izzy’s tanned toned stomach, inching closer and closer to the other teen’s twat, Izzy moaning louder the nearer Clary got to her tight snatch. She was a fingertip away from being able to run her tongue over each and every one of the foxy fighter’s folds when she suddenly stopped, looking Izzy directly in the eyes, a trail of saliva actually embarrassingly falling out from her pink pouty lips as she stared up at the lavish looker. And yet her undeniably divine peer didn’t laugh her out of the room or even seem to mind at all, the fact that Clary found her so hot she was literally drooling over her apparently turning her on even more, Izzy letting out a loud gasp at that sexy sight. Invigorated by that reaction, Fray decided to have a little bit of fun with her friend, reaching and grabbing a hold of the zipper on Izzy’s black jean shorts and slowly unzipping, Izzy assisting the process by swiftly sliding her jean shorts off. 

Under normal circumstances, Izzy would probably be more concerned with ‘putting on a show’, but Clary Fray licking her pussy was not something she would consider “normal circumstances”, though she hoped against hope it one day could be, and that any outside complications would dissipate and both girls could be together like they belonged. Still, even if she sadly never got to know the wonders of Clary Fray as her lover beyond tonight, she would have this image before her permanently ingrained in her mind, the redhead taking Izzy’s black lace see-through panties off with her teeth before moving back up and hungrily eyeing Izzy’s gushing cunt and pulsating clit. Then, when she was mere millimeters away from finally munching that muff, Clary began kissing back up Izzy’s abs, bamboozling the brunette completely and generating a pathetic whimper from the veteran Shadowhunter.

“Oh, you fucking bastard.” Izzy growled through a grimace, despite having to fight off the urge to form a smile.

“You know you love me.” Clary retorted with a small smirk before returning to kissing up Izzy’s slender stomach to her chest, about to return to sucking those glorious tits.

“Cl--Clary.” Izzy pleaded. “Not again.”

“What’s the magic word?” Clary singsongly said, evoking another pathetic moan from the Lightwood.

“Please.” Izzy replied dryly, and when a look from Clary made it clear that wouldn’t cut it, she emphatically added, “Please lick my pussy! Eat me out Clary! Now! I need it. Please, please, pretty please!” 

“Gladly!” Clary beamed before sliding down so that her face was in front of the bold brunette’s honeypot, and leisurely sticking her tongue out until the tip of it finally came into contact with Izzy’s compact cunt, the experienced Shadowhunter already shuddering.

Clary made the deliberate decision to altogether avoid the other girl’s clit with those first few licks. Instead, Fray focused in on her friend’s folds, lazily lapping at the Lightwood’s labia, resulting in Izzy’s swollen sweet spot growing even needier as the redhead refrained from giving it any attention whatsoever. 

Never in a million years would Izzy have ever dreamt that one of her recurring reveries would transition to reality, but her long standing fantasy in which Clary went down on her was transpiring before her very eyes. Sure, it would be nice if the redhead would actually pay some mind to her erect clit but everything else about this moment was so much better than she ever imagined, and now that she was feeling the real thing, she never wanted to go back to simple daydreams ever again. Although, who was she kidding? Going forward, she would be able to recall an actual memory of this gorgeous ginger diving headfirst into her pussy, which meant the regularity of her sitting down and picturing this scenario would most likely increase after this exquisite encounter. Save for her clit, Clary’s tongue covered every last inch of Izzy’s glistening pussy with its saliva, and the exclusion of that swollen nub was understandably getting to the more experienced girl, Izzy shooting a glare at the ginger, though of course she couldn’t stay mad at her friend for very long--especially since Clary finally gave her what she wanted. 

Pulling back the brunette’s clitoral hood, Clary’s tongue hit the exact center of Izzy’s needy lovebud, the luscious and lascivious Lightwood wailing the instant she felt that nice long lick linger and the redhead echoing that moan as she reveled in feeling Izzy’s enlarge clit throb against her, proving all of this was definitely worth the wait. Thus it was no shocker that both girls became entirely overtaken by pure pleasure as Clary continued her outstanding oral stimulation, licking Izzy’s bean so intently and intensely that it looked to be the current center of Clary’s universe. At least, that’s what Izzy wanted to believe because By the Angel, Clary’s tiny soft tongue was unquestionably the center of hers. Fuck Valentine and The Mortal Cup, all that mattered at present was feeling Clary Fray’s tongue flit against her clit, those viridescent eyes staring up at Isabelle with unbridled lust, practically daring her to cum. But Izzy was strong. She was resilient. She could control herself...usually. However, if she was being honest, it was almost impossible to hold back, especially with Clary looking at her like she had hung the moon and the stars--looking at her the way Izzy had always hoped she would. Yet, Izzy hadn’t even hit the peak of her struggle. No, Clary was just getting started. 

After surmising she had sufficiently _licked_ Izzy’s clit, Clary opted for a different kind of oral attention, wrapping her mouth around that erect area and sucking away, as she had done to the brunette’s plump bust minutes prior, Izzy shaking and swearing like a sailor in response to this sudden shift in action. And just like Izzy’s nipples, Clary intermixed her swirling tongue within this exceptional sucking, Izzy clutching the comforter as she felt the sensational combination of Clary’s lips, licks, and hot breath overwhelming her pretty pearl, the enrapture brunette rigorously working to delay her impending orgasm, attempting to feel the redhead’s sexy mouth engulfed around her jewel as long as she could.

Luckily, she was given a bit of breather as Clary moved her head down to Izzy soaked slit, hungrily slurping up the watery juices waiting for her. Although, once Clary’s tongue teasingly slid across said slit, Izzy wasn’t so sure that she would be able to resist cumming much longer. Each time Meliorn had eaten her out, he always had to fixate on her clit in order for her to achieve anything even resembling an orgasm. However, Clary’s magic tongue evidently knew no bounds, the exuberant redhead gently pushing herself into Izzy’s entrance, the brunette trembling as she felt the other girl inside of her. _This was reality._ The object of her most carnal desires was actually tonguing her tasty twat, that soft wet muscle moving in and out of her hot hole at a measured pace, light whimpers escaping the ginger’s mouth as she savoured the flavor of Izzy’s folds, though those soft cries were largely drowned out by the deep booming moans coming from the busty brunette, her chest heaving as she basked in the glory of this oral penetration.

Greedibly grabbing the back of Clary’s orange hair, Izzy put extra pressure down on Clary’s head, ensuring her tongue would go even deeper in Izzy, another deafening moan reverberating throughout the room as she did so. For her part, the strawberry blonde wiggled her wet tongue inside the other teen’s tight twat, taking in every ecstatic reaction she evoked, each grunt and groan from Izzy louder than the one proceeding it. Then, perhaps in an attempt to see if she really could wake up the entirety of The Institute, Clary moved her hands over Izzy’s tits once more, apparently unable to get enough of those knockers, and honestly, who could blame her? All while her tongue was still rolling around inside Izzy’s cunt, her hands delicately caressed both breasts for several minutes, her right and left thumbs steadily rotating around Izzy’s tightly beaded nipples. However, as tremendous as the brunette’s taut tits were, they weren’t Clary’s true desired destination at this point in time. No, she was simply lulling the Lightwood into a false sense of security for what was to come. 

Whist keeping one of her hands firmly planted on Izzy’s colossal chest, the petite girl’s other hand made its way down to Izzy’s honeypot, Clary awkwardly fumbling around for a few seconds before she landed smack dab on the clit she had so gracefully licked and sucked, tracing over her friend’s most sensitive area, her nimble fingers benignly kneading that needy nub, causing Izzy to screech out _her name_ at the top of her lungs. Isabelle Lightwood, the girl who could have anybody she wanted, was screaming for _her_ and _her alone_. 

Best of all, Izzy could no longer attempt to suppress her looming need to climax, letting up on her grip of Clary’s head as her hips began bucking, a rush of girl cum quickly trickling out onto Clary’s tongue, the ginger moaning the moment that love juice hit her taste buds. Although, a hefty amount of it ended up coating her pretty face, as it was impossible for Izzy to stay still enough for Clary to be capable of gulping down all of that yummy cunt honey. And yet, that powerful orgasm only caused Clary to ramp everything up, her twat tonguing and clit rubbing becoming even more rapid and her breast fondling becoming even more enthusiastic, Izzy noisily squealing as she was fucked through orgasm. 

Clary continued to swirl her tongue inside Izzy’s pussy and stroke her fingers around the brunette’s swollen sweet spot for a brief period of time before alternating, her tongue now licking Izzy’s most sensitive area and two of her fingers pushing forward into her friend’s entrance, Clary no longer bothering with taking things slow as she moved both her tongue and her digits at a frantically frenetic pace until Izzy orgasmed once, twice, thrice over. Even still, Clary couldn’t quit, and her crafty cunnilingus, fast paced fingering, and light breast massaging lasted for several more minutes, the redhead keeping eye contact with Izzy as she continued pleasuring the brunette’s tight cunt. And honestly, that look from Clary was what kept pushing Izzy over the edge. While Clary’s hands and tongue were obviously putting forth a lot of the effort, they alone didn’t mean that much. Given Izzy had started tonight by forcing a kiss on her, it probably wasn’t too hard for Clary to recognize how the other girl felt about her, and everything Clary had done to the brave bombshell tonight could be to merely humor her, because the ginger didn’t want to upset the brunette by confessing she didn’t feel the same. But seeing Clary staring at her this whole time all but confirmed the Shadowhunting rookie earnestly and unequivocally returned Izzy’s affection and knowing that brought more euphoria to the Lightwood than a simple pussy licking, fingerfucking, or breast fondling ever could.

After Izzy endured her fourth orgasm, she warily pushed Clary away. A part of her definitely wanted Fray’s face buried between her thighs for the whole rest of the night, but she knew her stamina would rapidly decrease if she withstood another round of this. Besides, it was pretty clear now that Clary was equally attached to her, meaning Izzy was all too eager to see what would happen if she tested the waters for something a little less vanilla. She just needed to catch her breath first.

Incredibly, even this moment of recovery was brimming with sexual tension, Clary still giving Izzy bedroom eyes as both girls were panting and trying to regain their stamina. Izzy looked back at her and grabbed her hand, the two teammates sharing a tender moment of silence before Izzy sat up and pulled Clary up right along with her. 

Cupping Clary’s cumdried face, Izzy pulled the shorter girl into a sloppy wet kiss, the more experienced woman anxious to taste herself and moaning once she did. She was no stranger to her own cum, as she often made out with Meliorn after he had finished going down on her, but she had definitely never had such a rich supply of her own cunt cream before. Oh yes, she practically bathed poor Clary’s lips with her cunt juices, which gave her all the more motivation to kiss Clary clean. Plus, self centered as it may be, she had a pretty delicious snatch, the intoxicating flavor she found on Clary’s mouth further evidence of that. Meanwhile, all Clary could do was happily kiss back, though she felt a trifle bit sad as she realized Izzy was sucking off the delectable taste of pussy juices from her lips. However, the badass had proven herself to be such a magnificent kisser, both before and right now, meaning Clary could keep content even as Izzy’s lips were smashing into hers and robbing her of the sticky cunt honey that she had delighted in sampling. 

Even after Izzy was certain she had secured every last drop of her cum, she spent some time simply kissing Clary, the reality of everything the redhead had done to her tonight still sinking. However, she couldn’t linger on this kiss for too long—not if she wanted these sexcapades to move forward. Breaking up this marvelous makeout session, Izzy took a hold of Clary’s shoulders and gave her an affectionate stare before twirling Clary around, wrapping her hands around the teen’s slim stomach and pulling her back, beginning to lick and nibble on her fellow Shadowhunter’s right ear. 

Interspersed between her tongue and teeth lightly grazing Clary’s earlobe, Izzy began to whisper, a gust of her warm lustful breath blowing down the other girl’s neck, “Mmm Clary, tell me, how _far_ are you willing to go tonight?”

A series of small girly gasps and whimpers exited Clary’s mouth, her heart fluttering and her body shaking as Izzy passionately nipped and licked her ear, and those soft moans multiplied once Izzy’s hands reached her pants and unbuttoned her jeans before taking a hold of her zipper and pulling down. She then gripped the orange haired hottie’s hips and moved those seemingly painted on jeans off of her makeshift lover’s legs, leaving Clary clad in nothing more than her lavender lace panties. Needless to say, Izzy took advantage of Clary’s current state, removing one of her hands from Clary’s tight stomach and shoving it beneath the newbie’s sordid soaked underwear, her fingers tracing around the other teen’s tingling twat. 

“Ooh, eating my pussy got you all worked up, huh?” Izzy purred, pulling away from Frays ear and shifting down to her neck, her mouth sucking that soft skin with all the pressure she could muster, echoing what the artist had done to her earlier. 

Doing her best to curb her cries and construct a coherent response, Clary eventually squeaked, “Y-yes.”

A smolder lighting up the Lightwood’s face, Izzy finished her hickey then spiritedly replied, “Hmm, suppose I should do something about that then.”

The boisterous brunette took hold of those damp panties yet again and gingerly pulled them off the ginger, throwing them off the bed. Her hands brushed against that shaven smooth vulva, Isabelle grinning from ear to ear at how wet her friend was. As tempting as it was for Izzy to return the favor in the exact same way as Clary had, given that she was positive Clary’s cunt would be as saccharinely sweet as hers, another exciting idea flashed in her head. 

While her index finger carefully became entrenched in the redhead’s drenched pussy, Izzy spoke softly, “You happen to have any toys, Fray?”

Not helped by the fact she could now feel a duo of the dauntless demon destroyer’s digits pumping in and out of her pussy, Izzy word’s hit Clary like a brick to the face, the shocked newcomer ultimately only able to squawk out, “Wh-wha?”

“Toys?” Izzy reiterated. “So we can play with them. Or more accurately, so I can use them to play with you.”

Clary couldn't stop herself from blushing regardless of how hard she tried to, her pale cheeks flushing rosy red. True, it was a little silly for the redhead to be embarrassed given that she had been hungrily slurping Izzy’s cunt a matter of minutes ago, but this proposition felt like a definite step beyond pussy licking. In addition to her humiliation, Clary became a little lightheaded, feeling Izzy’s fingers working their way inside of her, but somehow she accessed the strength to form a response.

“I-I have a vibrator.” Clary answered truthfully in between short shallow breaths, her face now as red as her hair as she admits, “And I bought a strap-on, in case any guy ever wanted me to...y’know.”

“Really?” Izzy inquired. “Huh, I never pegged you as one to...well, peg.”

Clary blushed even harder and struggled even more to create a cogent thought as Izzy marginally quickened the pace of her fingers. However, the newest Shadowhunter at last clarified, “Well, no guy has ever wanted me to u..use it… yet.”

Clary’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as Izzy alternated the speed at which her fingers thrusted inside Clary. One moment, Izzy’s fingers were stretching out her dripping pussy lips at a breakneck pace, the next moment they were passionately pumping in and out of her hot hole nice and leisurely.

In spite of this constant whiplash in her tempo, Izzy carried on in making conversation, though the conversation was very much a nonconventional one, “Ever used it on a girl?”

Unable to verbalize anything other than the rapture she was feeling, Clary opted to shake her head no, inspiring her flirtatious friend to flash another wide smirk that was about as devilish as the demons the two girls battled against as she asked, “Ever wanted to?”

If you would have told Clary Fray this morning that once nighttime rolled around, Isabelle Lightwood would be proposing that the ginger strap-on fucked her, needless to say, she wouldn’t have believed you. She wouldn’t have believed she would ever do half of the stuff that she had done tonight, but what could she say? One thing had led to another and now her night had totally spiraled out of control, yet notably Clary wasn’t complaining. In fact, a part of her was actually warming up to the thought of thrusting herself in and out of the cunt she had tongued earlier that night. But a bigger part of her was desperately craving her own release first.

“M-maybe.” Clary ultimately admitted, before whining with a sense of emptiness as Izzy removed her fingers from Clary’s entrance.

Izzy then pulled those digits up to another set of lips, seizing on the opportunity that the fire haired spitfire’s open mouth presented, shoving her fingers forward and feeling Clary instinctually suck on them. The other girl naturally moaned as she tasted her own pussy on these soft and slender fingers, which was followed by a shameful whimper when she realized how much she loved the taste of herself. Both of those reactions were succeeded by a sad sigh as Izzy withdrew those fingers again, the shapely Shadowhunter taking a turn to taste Clary, overcome with a mixture of elation and incredulity as Izzy was now aware of the fact that her friend somehow tasted even better than she did, which made her start to seriously regret that she had foregone rewarding Clary with any kind of cunnilingus, but she was still fairly confident her initial plan would pay off in the long run.

“Well, before we do anything, I think you could use some relief.” Izzy exclaimed, rolling off of the bed and standing up on the floor below her, “Where’s that vibrator, Clary?”

Clary’s face brightening at the chance to receive the same kind of earth-shattering, mind-bending orgasms that Izzy had experienced not too long ago, she quickly replied, “Under my bed. Next to the--”

“Found it!” Izzy interjected, licking her lips with anticipation and holding the blue egg high above her head as if it was a trophy.

Climbing back up onto the bed, Izzy positioned herself so she was over top of Clary’s heaving hot body, gazing into the girl’s prepossessing prasine eyes while turning the toy to its lowest setting, the sound of its low drone filling the room. Izzy smiled as she prudently pressed that buzzing egg against Clary’s clit, provoking the newcomer to squeal in outright bliss, Izzy quickly muffling that moan by planting her luscious lips down onto Clary’s, the most recent resident of The Institute now gasping into the longtime Shadowhunter’s mouth, and those gasps only grew with time as even at the lowest setting, that toy juddered against her love button with an utter intensity so strong she could already feel her desire to cum increase dramatically. It wasn’t like this was her first time having a vibrator stuck to her clit either. No, whenever she was pretty sure that no one was around, or at least that no one around could hear her, she would let her libido run wild and push that egg against her bean, sometimes even at full blast. But for some reason, turning her vibrator to its highest setting while she was by herself paled in extremity to Isabelle Lightwood using it on her at its lowest setting. Feeling every curve of this stunner’s body pressed up against her, feeling those cherry shaded lips interlocked with hers, and of course feeling wave after wave of sensation hit her sensitive bud was all just _so much_ to take in. 

Crazily enough, Izzy could feel herself nearing orgasm again. To be fair, that wasn’t _that_ unexpected given that, like most of her irregular life, her sex drive was downright supernatural. What _was_ strange was that Izzy was close to cumming without being on the receiving end of any action. She was getting to taste Clary’s sugary strawberry lips, but that was nothing compared to the gratification Clary was getting right now, and yet it was Clary’s current contentment that was driving Izzy towards another climax. Hearing the remnants of the redhead’s stifled gasps and feeling the Brooklyner’s body jittering beneath her filled her with more joy than she knew what to do with, and further motivated her to go further.

Delicately scraping against the silky skin of Clary’s neck, Izzy made her way to Clary’s c-cup chest, and now it was her turn to take the tender tight tips of these tantalizing tits in between her teeth, the Lightwood softly nuzzling in between those beautifully formed breasts before making her way to Clary’s left boob and sucking on the ginger’s perky pink peak. Simultaneous with her lips encasing Clary’s petite nipple, the well-trained warrior discreetly pressed a button on the vibrating egg in between Clary’s milky thighs, shifting the sensations it emitted into second gear. Izzy listened attentively as Clary’s breaths became choppier and interspersed with thundering moans that rebounded off of these paper thin walls, the noise so loud that Izzy anticipated someone bursting through the door at any given moment, and honestly, she would welcome it. No, she wasn’t necessarily a voyeur, but whatever she was forming with Clary tonight was something that deserved to be seen by an outsider's eyes. Someone else should see how connected they were in this moment, how deeply they craved each other’s touch. Someone else should observe Clary’s back arching as the pleasure pulsing through her became harder and harder to contain. Someone should watch Izzy inching away from Clary’s left nipple and aiming all of her attention onto the right, giving it the same loving treatment. Someone should see Clary convulsing as the humming toy touching her clit sent surges of ecstasy through her quavering body. Someone should bear witness to how much Isabelle Lightwood loved Clary Fray and how, even if it was just for this moment, Clary Fray loved her right back.

As half-tempting as it was to spend the rest of the night honing in on finding the perfect way to please Clary’s precious body, the possibilities Clary’s aforementioned strap-on presented still loomed large in the Lightwood’s mind, and the sooner she let Clary reach her peak, the sooner she could float all the ideas flowing through her head. Cranking up the vibrator to full blast and produce the most ear-piercing cries from Clary yet, Izzy began to kiss down the other 18 year old’s lean stomach the same way the fiery rookie had done to her, getting closer to Clary’s hot damp center with every passing second, still keeping that pulsing egg pushed against Clary’s erect clit even as her mouth grew nearer to it. Ultimately, Izzy did pull the egg away, making Clary whine with betrayal. Izzy’s lips hovered over her teammate’s most sensitive area, the brunette beaming as she stared into Clary’s anxious eyes.

“Please, Izzy.” Clary begged in between small stilted breaths, “I need it.”

“Yeah?” Izzy asked, intentionally attempting to push her hot breath forward onto Clary’s tingling clit. 

Feeling that warm air hit her burning bud, Clary weakly whimpered, “Yes.”

Smiling all the while, Izzy leaned down and licked her wine red lips, acting as if she was about to focus on Clary’s enlarged clit before claiming her vengeance, kissing back up Clary’s knockout body and making the redhead regret her previous teasing.

“Nooo!” Clary bellowed, feeling completely betrayed while also realizing she had brought this upon herself.

“Karma’s a bitch, huh.” Izzy playfully taunted while continuing to tease the other girl, though Izzy’s teasing wasn’t nearly as torturous as what Clary had inflicted on her since Izzy at least had enough sympathy to put the vibrator, still at its highest intensity, back against Clary’s aching clit.

Having that toy returned to her swollen jewel didn’t give Clary too much room to complain, but she still couldn’t help but be disappointed by the deprivation of feeling Izzy’s tongue, which was why she didn’t even hesitate to beg, “Izzy, please…” 

Playing dumb, Izzy asked, “Please _what_?”

After delivering a terribly piteous groan, Clary implored, “Please Izzy, please lick my clit! Mmm, and still use that toy! Both! Oh, please give me both, Izzy! I need it!”

“Hmm, a bit greedy, are we?” Izzy jovially mocked before whispering, “I love it.”

Gradually kissing back down her friend’s stomach, Izzy reached her destination, moving the egg away and replacing it with her tongue, Clary crying out as the trembling toy was swiftly replaced by the other teen’s tongue, that wet moist muscle coating her throbbing clit with saliva. These actions develop into a sort of pattern, Izzy alternating every few minutes between holding the vibrator against Clary’s bean and licking that enlarged pearl as if it were a piece of candy. The harsh hum of that big blue egg, the scrape of Izzy’s tongue against Clary’s swollen knob, the wails and squeals escaping Clary’s mouth, all of these sensual sounds filled the room like some kind of sybaritic symphony, this salacious soundtrack underscoring Clary’s journey towards reaching a mind blowing climax. She was so close she could taste it. Ok, well, technically, Izzy would be the one tasting it, but still…

Sensing how nearby Clary’s release was, Izzy kept the egg against her newest confidant’s clit and moved down toward the other Shadowhunter’s slippery slick slit, pushing her tongue forward, officially beginning to tonguefuck Clary Fray’s twat. She started relaxed and slow, but it wasn’t long before her exuberance got the better of her, Izzy’s tongue rapidly sliding in and out of Clary’s cunt while she did her best to hold the bustling egg in place. 

This combination of stimulation is what finally did Clary in, the artistic 18 year old’s toes curling as she screeched Izzy’s name while having the first of multiple orgasms. Her squirt ran freely, as if a dam had burst, Izzy doing her best to wallow in swallowing all of this hot cum hurtling towards her, the brunette quickly wrapping her tongue around the other girl’s entrance, trying to funnel in as much of the ginger’s juices as possible, though as had been the case when Clary munched her hot box, some of that yummy fluid unavoidably gushed onto her face. 

Once the steady stream rushing out of Clary’s snatch had stopped flowing, Izzy set the vibrator on the floor and pulled herself away from that pretty pussy, positioning herself so that she was lying next to the girl she had just made cum. Both girls took some time to regroup, Izzy gluttonously licking her lips and cheeks, striving to obtain every last bit of her lover’s liquids, and Clary heavily huffing as she came down from her high, in partial disbelief of everything that had occurred tonight. Once the two hunters had somewhat recuperated, Izzy turned and cupped Clary’s face with one hand, using the other to entwine her fingers in the other girl’s carrot colored locks, the two remaining silent for a few brief minutes as they let their eyes do all the talking, the interconnectivity between them radiating through the room. Sooner rather than later, Clary decided to initiate yet another loving kiss, leaning forward and locking lips with the Lightwood in hopes of still tasting a trace of herself on the brunette’s cerise lips. Unfortunately, it appeared Izzy had done a pretty thorough job of trying to gulp down every last glob of girl cum, but the small bit of residue remaining on Izzy’s puckered lips was more than enough to make Clary gleefully moan.

Breaking the kiss, Izzy stared at her fellow Shadowhunter for a couple of seconds before she pressed, “So...about that strap-on?”

Absolutely exhausted, Clary knew she should probably politely decline, roll over, and get her beauty sleep, but the thought of saying no to Isabelle Lightwood felt intrinsically wrong. She had become so drawn to her fearless friend that an overwhelming need to please the brazen-faced badass now seemed to course through her veins. A decision that would deny the lionhearted Lightwood of something she wanted was a possibility Clary couldn’t bear. Whatever Izzy requested, Izzy would get—Clary would make sure of that.

Sluggishly pulling herself out of bed, Clary rummaged through the bottom of her dresser drawer and grabbed a hold of her strap-on, still in its unopened box. Clary’s sweaty hands trembled as she tried to take out the toy, her nerves gaining control of the situation as she struggled to get this rubber rod out of its packaging.

Failing to restrain herself from giggling, Izzy offered, “Want some help?”

Opting to save herself from any further embarrassment, Clary blushed as she handed the box over to the brunette, wringing her hands adorably. At least, Izzy found it adorable, watching the former art student bashfully bat her eyelashes while her cheeks turned pink, Clary clearly nervous about this new experience—which was making Izzy seriously second guess initiating what she truly craved. But ultimately, she had to push for this, especially if tonight was a one off. She wanted to be able to rest easy knowing that tonight would end with her deepest darkest fantasy being fulfilled. Besides, she knew deep down that both of them would love this if they went through with it.

After retrieving the strap-on from its box, Izzy helped Clary into it, the radiant redhead taking a minute or two to adjust, vexed by the odd feeling of this rubber rod around her waist.

“So,” Clary cleared her throat and sat on the bed, unable to meet Izzy’s doting gaze as she was straining to say the unbelievably dirty sentence her mind was configuring, quietly chuckling and at last offering, “You want me to..to...fuck your pussy?”

Izzy took a deep sigh and bit down on her bottom lip. Here went nothing.

“Not exactly,” The brunette confessed before getting on all fours.

“Oh?” Clary’s eyes widened with perplexity before fixating on Izzy’s ass pushed up in the air, slightly shaking from side to side, a mischievous glimmer sparkling in the brunette’s brown eyes, realization striking the redhead as she repeated, “ _Oh_.”

Sensing Clary’s unease, Izzy conceded, “Only if you want to.”

Contemplation settled over Clary, an unreadable expression spreading across her face before she spoke, “I guess tonight has been a night of firsts. What’s one more?”

Beaming, Izzy asked, “You sure?” 

Clary simply nodded and Izzy was pretty sure she was in heaven. She pushed Clary’s head back and watched that flame colored hair explode onto the white linen pillow, her lavish luscious locks splayed out in a way that was concurrently messy and majestic. After taking note of that glorious image and absorbing the rays of warmth emanating from Clary’s demure smile, Izzy crawled down towards the 8 inch dildo pointing up towards the ceiling and gave Clary one more hot-blooded glance while cutely cooing, “Just relax and enjoy the show.”

Izzy then closed her eyes as her candy apple colored lips covered the head of Clary’s cock, so that all she could focus on was the taste of this semi-soft rubbery shaft, her head nodding up and down as she took this manmade manhood into her mouth, this thick dick coming to be the only object occupying her world. She grabbed the bottom of Clary’s strap-on in order to hold it steady, pushing her bulbous lips further onto the long toy, inch after inch of this dildo disappearing deeper into her throat, saliva dribbling out of her mouth the more this hot rod was stuffed inside it. Her gag reflex was apparently nonexistent as she had soon secured the full length of the fuckstick down her windpipe without choking so much as once. 

“Oh, that’s sooo hot,” Clary murmured, her voice quaking a little.

After all 8 inches of this strap-on were encased by her mouth, Izzy’s eyes fluttered open, her pupils peering directly into Clary’s as she continued coating this rubber cock with her drool. In response, Clary’s body abruptly jolted forward, the urge to cum already returning as she attentively watched Isabelle slide her plump lips up and down her lengthy shaft. Through every step of this blowjob, it was progressively evident, as Clary had suspected, that her newfound friend was far from inexperienced when it came to the art of handling a dick, the precision, the expertise, and, above all, the showmanship she displayed throughout this process confirming how knowledgeable this sultry sexpot truly was. Having this highly skilled cocksucker give her first-rate fellatio made Clary feel extraordinarily proud, and yet also... _jealous_. 

She suddenly felt a profound predilection towards a life in which she would be the only one to know the joys of Isabelle Lightwood’s lips around her extended rubber prick. She wanted Izzy to exclusively be her cocksucker and hers alone, her mouth glued to this fake dick night and day. And as she watched Izzy start to swish her tongue around the tip of that toy, for a moment, she felt something Freudian, yearning to truly know the sensation all of Izzy’s male lovers got to endure as they felt her snug mouth wrapped around their long schlongs--though those thoughts quickly subsided when she remembered the mind-boggling orgasms she had thanks to Izzy’s talented tongue and her vibrator. Still, she had to acknowledge how amazing every guy Izzy had been with must have felt, and she only hoped she was able to bring Izzy the same joy that Izzy brought to them.

Based on the uproarious moans resounding around the room, that seemed to be the case. However, in spite of how much Clary may have wanted in that moment, Izzy’s mouth couldn’t stay stuck to that strap-on forever. No, Isabelle was just prepping this toy penis for what she really wanted--namely a rough and deep anal pounding. Moving her mouth away from this manmade meatstick, Izzy positioned herself so that she was in cowgirl, squatting above this girl cock and continuing to look Clary in the eye.

Clary’s breath momentarily taken away, she sooner or later regained the power to properly shape a sentence, tentatively asking, “What do you need me to do?”

Picking up on the slight nervousness of her lover, Izzy decided to avoid any potential awkwardness and maximize the amount of bliss she would intake, “Stay put, Clary. Let me do the work.”

And with that, Izzy bit by bit dropped her rotund rear down onto the saliva covered strap-on attached to Clary’s waist, the tip of the toy stretching her O-Ring obscenely wide before the first few inches of this dildo pushed their way through into Izzy’s snug ass. And yes, despite enduring night after night of anal fun, her anus still somehow remained near virgin tight, Izzy honestly surprised by it herself, though she definitely wasn’t complaining. No, she loved how much she could _feel_ everything, the first four inches or so of this big black dildo completely stuffing her round backside. She also loved the awe flickering in Clary’s verdant eyes, the other girl appearing to be in disbelief of the loud moans escaping Izzy as she reamed herself on this ramrod. 

How Izzy could be mining pleasure from something this dirty, and perverse, and painful-looking was beyond Clary. She couldn’t even begin to imagine her butthole filled by _anything_ , but an _8 inch_ cock? That sounded absolutely agonizing. Yet, it _was_ endearing to see Izzy apparently adore impaling that bubble butt on the strap-on around _her_ waist---the fact that _she_ was responsible for Izzy feeling this good making Clary’s heart swell with pride, so much so that she decided to sit up and show Izzy how proud she was. 

As Izzy persisted in trying to make sure every bit of this dick was inside of her ass, Clary took a hold of the back of Izzy’s head and commenced their fourth kiss that night, one that was sloppy and wet right from the get go, subduing any of the Lightwood’s incoming squeals. The brunette began to find it much harder to concentrate on brutalizing her bunghole, her self-inflicted anal penetration slowing down tremendously as this kiss consumed her. Allowing herself to remain in that moment, Izzy closed her eyes and focused on feeling Clary’s lips pressed vehemently against hers before inevitably pushing Clary away and ramping up her rectal ramming.

That gave rise to a heart-wrenching whine from the redhead, prompting the other girl to provide some comfort, “Later, babe. I promise.”

Given the uncertainty of the longevity of whatever was taking shape tonight, maybe it was irresponsible of Izzy to be throwing out terms of endearment like that, but she wanted everything she felt towards Clary Fray out on the table. Besides, she could now feel every single inch of this sizable cock inside of her backhole, meaning any type of formality had been thrown out the window, especially since she had now begun to officially sodomize herself, bouncing her booty up and down on this big dick, reveling in the mixture of bewilderment, disgust, and intrigue expressed on Clary’s face.

It’s that last one that really excited Izzy. Even though it was evident Clary didn’t fully understand or appreciate the gratification this act could bring, it was also clear a crumb of curiosity had crept into her mind, and Izzy’s imagination ran wild with that revelation. She envisioned Clary Fray on all fours, spreading her cheeks nice and wide, awaiting to accept Izzy’s strap-on inside her ass, the ginger giving herself over to Isabelle without any hesitation. Oh, she could see it now, Clary’s cute little face contorting in both shock and pleasure as she became Isabelle Lightwood’s anal bitch.

The thought of that was enough to work Isabelle up so much that she had to slow her thrusting once more, doing her best to maintain her stamina, and this deceleration gave Clary the chance to soak in the mystifying sight in front of her, Izzy’s heaving tits gently jiggling each time she slid her rounded rear up and down this thick 8 inch girl cock. Unable to resist, Clary clutched onto those bouncing breasts, the newest Shadowhunter unquestionably becoming gradually more addicted to copping a feel of these dazzling d-cups. Sure, there was something to be said about just laying back and watching her full-figured friend hammer her ass on this hefty dick, but Clary would be remiss if she didn’t get further involved in the fun, and what better way to do that than to fondle this Rubenesque rebel’s rack? She was like a woman possessed, encircling her fingers around Izzy’s areolas with a gleam of devotion unrivaled by any lover Izzy had previously encountered. 

That potent passion from the magnificent newbie is what separated this sensuous scene from Izzy’s assorted sordid sexcapades with Meliorn. Oftentimes, hopping on that dark handsome Seelie’s hulking member and working to squeeze the full length of it inside her anus was something she did in order to get off on the sheer taboo and forbiddenness of this nasty act, but doing the same thing with Clary seemed oddly... _beautiful_. It was strange to use that descriptor for an action often viewed as incredibly depraved and kinky, but the degradation she felt getting assfucked by Meliorn was in complete contrast with the empowerment she was experiencing from Clary continuing to worship her body even as Izzy was battering her backhole on this eight incher, the meaty flesh of her globular cheeks shaking each time her hot and sweaty body landed down on Clary’s waist. The fact that, even when doing something this dirty, Clary could display nothing other than devotion towards the brunette was an encouraging sign that all of this debauchery could lead to something more, though of course Izzy didn’t want to get ahead of herself.

Focusing in on the now, Izzy wanted to find a way to get this rectum wrecker deeper into her bowels, panting like a dog as she kept bouncing her booty up and down while instructing, “Oh Clary, push up. Mmm, thrust that big dick up my ass.”

Her face going as pink as an azalea, Clary did as she was told, taking her hands away from Izzy’s tits and moving her hips upwards as Izzy squatted, the two girls missing each other the first couple of times and anxiously laughing before thankfully finding the right rhythm, ensuring this dick got as deep inside Izzy’s rectum as possible, and it only got better from here. While sustaining her self-sodomy, Izzy extended her hands out towards Clary, the ginger taking a moment to realize what Izzy wanted before taking a hold of them, the two 18 year olds longingly looking into each other’s eyes and holding hands, the deep affinitity they felt towards each other shining through. 

Encouraged by her synchronization with Clary, Izzy began to pick up the pace, causing Clary to react likewise, both girls moving faster than the speed of light in order to guarantee that Izzy’s big behind was getting thoroughly destroyed. The faster and harder this strap-on pounded Izzy’s pert posterior, the closer she was towards her fifth orgasm tonight, Izzy obviously loving it rough. It seemed as if every second Izzy and Clary reached a more breakneck speed and made their ravaging that much more forceful--especially Clary. Oh, the little redhead had been so hesitant and modest about giving Izzy anal to start with and now she was buttbanging the brunette as briskly as she could, cherishing each time Izzy raucously screamed her name. 

“Clary! Claaaarrryy!! Oh!” Izzy cried out, the room beginning to spin as all-out bliss overpowered her, the brunette quickly recognizing the sensation betiding her, “Clary! I’m gonna... gonna...aaaahhhh!”

An ethereal euphoria washing over Isabelle Lightwood as she reached her most powerful climax of the night, which was pretty telling. She had done so much with the redhead over the span of one night, yet her most astonishing orgasm was brought about by the total demolition of her tight rectal passage. Izzy came so hard that she felt like she would pass out completely, the bombshell squirting out like a geyser onto the ginger’s stomach. Although, it was debatable if the reason she had orgasmed with this level of intensity was solely because she had developed a strong proclivity towards anal sex or if it had to do with the intimacy the two girls shared during those moments, Izzy seriously regretting the moment her hands slipped off of Clary’s, her body convulsing too hard for the brunette to properly maintain her grip. Another factor towards the vigor in which Izzy finished also lied in the fact that Clary climaxed at the same time, the two girls hitting their peak together down to the very second. Regardless of the cause, Izzy was completely spent now and so she pulled herself off of the redhead’s rubber rod, whimpering when that girl cock exited her bowels but knowing it was for the best. Taking a moment to regain her composure, the Lightwood girl once again assumed a cocksucking position, a wicked grin plastered on her face.

“Hey Fray,” Izzy chuckled, “Wanna see something really crazy?”

“What?” Clary queried before her eyes nearly bulged out of her head, “No fucking way!”

There was Isabelle Lightwood, feared and revered Shadowhunter, wrapping her lips around that ass flavored dildo, something that could be considered one of her favorite pastimes, as any guy or girl she had done anal with could attest to. But it had never been more rewarding than right now, hearing the gasps of a girl not yet privy to how spectacular some kinky anal fun could be. Izzy’s effort was relentless when it came to slurping up every last bit of her butt cream, doing everything in her power to prove she was an avid ass-to-mouth whore.

At first, Clary’s lips curled in reply to watching Izzy suck the cock that had just been buried up her ass. Though once time passed, she acquired an increasing amount of interest in that twisted act, especially since the brunette appeared to seriously savor the flavor of her own butt juice. Oh, it was so incredibly wrong, but Clary began to envisage what it was like, engulfing a strap-on inside her mouth and sampling the deepest parts of her rectum. Normally, the very notion of something that debauched would be something she’d find disgusting, and yet seeing Izzy not only enjoy sucking that dildo, but actively trying to get all 8 inches down her throat in order to get the strongest possible taste had allow Clary’s wonderment to get the better of her.

“Iz,” Clary called out, Isabelle’s heart leaping out her chest at this new pet name, “Come here.”

“Ooh, giving me orders?” Izzy smiled, “Your wish is my command.”

Once Izzy had finished crawling so that she was next to Clary, the new girl giggled, “Kiss me?”

Twinkling as she pieced together just exactly what Clary was aching to get a taste of, Izzy obliged, her anal juice infested lips smashing into Clary’s, the carrot top teen pretty much moaning straightaway. She couldn’t believe it but she liked it. By the Angel, she liked tasting Izzy’s ass juices on those rouge colored lips, Clary fervently sucking her friend’s face, the Lightwood laughing in surprise. To think, after all they had done together, Clary would leave this night without being a little more corrupted was undeniably naive. However, Clary falling this far was slightly shocking...and super hot. Izzy would’ve never expected Clary to relish the taste of the experienced brunette’s back hole, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. If you asked her, the world could do with a larger quantity of kinkiness.

After Clary decided she had enough, the two girls pulled away from each other and shared a smile as Izzy helped the ginger out of that well-used strap-on, putting it back in the drawer it came from. She then rolled back on the bed and gave her friend one more brief kiss before they both broke it and started to soak in this absolutely bonkers love affair. Their night had started with Izzy unable to take her eyes off of Clary, and ended with both of their sexy bodies heaving, sweaty, and satisfied.

Turning to the girl she loved, Izzy asked, “Mind if I crash here tonight?”

“Go for it.” Clary softly murmured, fighting to keep her eyelids open as she let out a long loud yawn.

A smile graced the ginger’s face before she fell asleep, Izzy wrapping her hands around Clary’s stomach as if the redhead was a life-sized teddy bear, the voluptuous vixen vowing to never let go so that nobody could ever take the icon that was Clary Fray away from her. Every last detail of what they had just done together played back in Izzy’s head, this night exceeding her expectations in the best possible way. It was inescapable that once dawn arrived, a blinding beam of sunlight would shine through the curtains and force the two of them to confront whatever had taken place between them, but that was the future. Presently, Isabelle Lightwood could rest easy knowing that for one glorious night, Clary Fray was hers, the intoxicating scent of the sweet perfume in Clary’s velvety, fire colored hair being the final thing she inhaled before she too drifted off to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review--good or bad. I'm constantly looking to improve.


End file.
